estos personajes no me pertenecen soy propiedad de Mashasi kishimoto
by Cesaar Mendoza
Summary: era un pequeño neko que vivía feliz con su amo pero todo cambia cuando su amo se porta mal con él y lo corre ...


Mi nombre es Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, soy un estudiante de secundaria de 4to año, seguramente ya me conocen, un joven sexy de cabellos azabaches y ojos oscuros como en un eclipse, de 15 años, y de una estatura de 1,68.

Acabo de tomar el tren para ir a mi colegio, por suerte a esta hora de la mañana siempre esta casi vació, por que a nadie se le ocurre tomar el tren con 9º de temperatura, yo soy el único loco, pero al menos me ahorro en no ver a las personas amontonadas en el vagón, aunque tengo demasiado frió, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos cuando sentí que algo me mordió mi dedo pulgar.

-Tsk! -saque mi mano rápidamente de allí, y me puse averiguar que era lo que me había mordida- ¿Deidara? -parpadee continuamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? Hace frío! -Hizo un puchero- aquí esta calentito...-ronroneo moviendo su colita de gato de un lado a otro, si, como leen, tengo a un Chibi Neko de bolsillo, un rubio de ojos azules con colita y orejitas de gatito de color blanco como la nieve, todo una belleza en miniatura-

-¿Cuándo te metiste? No me di cuenta..-lo tome en mi mano, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de mí dedo índice-

-Anoche mientras dormías, no me colocaste en mi casita y tenia frió..-cerro los ojos lentamente, ronroneando ante las caricias que le daba-

-Lo siento..-lo coloco en mi cuello- creo que tengo tu almohadita en mi mochila ...

Mientras que buscaba esa pertenecía de mi rubio, este comenzaba a girar varias veces hasta que se recuesto sobre donde lo había dejado.

-Grrrr~

-Aca esta...-dije sonriendo- será mejor que duermas Dei... -guarde la almohadita dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo y luego hice lo mismo con Deidara, comprobé como se acomodaba en ella y se dormía lentamente mientras que su cola rodeaba su cuerpecito y sus orejas se agachan-

-ZzZzZzZz~

-"nunca me cansaré de mi regalo..." -busque un pañuelito de seda en mi otro bolsillo y lo arrope con ella- con esto no pasaras frío... "al menos no tanto..."

¿Por qué dije mi regalo? Bueno, es que en el cumpleaños anterior mío, mi hermano menor Sasuke me había dado un regalo dentro de una casa que al parecer era de muñecas.

Flash back~

-Feliz cumpleaños Aniki...-me dijo extendiendo su regalo hacia mi pecho-

-G..gracias...-tome la casa en mis manos, viendo que estaba cubrido con un pañuelo en una de las habitaciones- Sasuke...

-¿Si?

-¿Qué significa esto?

-es tu regalo Itachi -me dijo seriamente-

-Eso ya lo se, pero ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, es para que no te sientas solo aniki

-"¿hm?" No me siento solo...

-Entonces acéptalo como mascota de compañía

-¿M..mascota? pero si ya tenemos a Fredo -es el gato de la familia-

-Ah Itachi! No es un animal!

-Pero si me acabas de decir que es una mascota

-Es un mitad Neko y mitad humano en miniatura...

-...¡¿Qué!?

-Ah no te hagas el que no sabe de lo que hablo! Es como el de Naruto su mini neko gaara!!!!!

Ahhhhh ...

-Si

-¿Y por que me compraste uno?

-Eso ya te lo respondí! Ahora disfruta de tu regalo y no me des las gracias, se que te cambiara la vida

-Per..-no me dejo terminar de hablar ya que se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, dejándome solo con mi regalo-

-Al menos me regalo algo ¿no? La intención es la que vale...-dije sentándome en el comedor, colocando esa casa de muñecas en la mesa- veamos...-mire cada rincón de las habitaciones que tenia esta casa, baño, cocina, una sala de estar, habitaciones vacías como unas cuatro y por ultimo, arriba de todo un dormitorio- entonces en esa manta esta el...-pensé en voz alta, lentamente tome una esquina de esta sabanita y la fui tirando hacia atrás, dejando ver unas pequeñas oregitas de color blanco que estaban entre unos rubios cabellos que le pertenencia, una colita blanca y un pequeño pantaloncito y camisa que cubrían su delgado y pequeño cuerpo- éste ...oye...-con cuidado lo moví con un solo dedo-

-hmmm~ -se quejo-

-Despierta...-insiste moviéndole un poco mas hasta lograr que se sentara en su cama, viendo con asombro esos hermosos ojos azules abrirse por primera vez ante mi, este busco de donde provenía la voz del que lo despertó-

-Grrr~ -Ronroneo, dejando escapar un gran bostezo de su parte- Raaaawr!

-...-me quede en completo silencio, me encontraba sorprendido- " esa...digo ese...¿es mi mascota? Que lindo!" -pensaba-

-Tu...

-..! ¿si?

-¿eres mi amo?

-!!!!! -me puse tan nervioso y rojo que no me di cuenta cuando me había caído de la silla-

-Amo!!

Sentí un ligero golpecito caer sobre mi pecho y caminar suavemente sobre mi cuello hasta detenerse en mi barbilla.

-¿Esta bien? -me pregunto sentándose cerca de mis labios-

-...Si...l..lo siento... "que bello..."

-etto...si me disculpa, ¿me podría decir si usted es mi amo?

-"amo..." Si, soy yo -conteste sin titubear-

-Que bueno...-me sonrió moviendo su colita rápidamente de un lado a otro- Mi nombre es Deidara, me puede decir Dei si quiere

-"Dei.." El mío es Itachi...

-Amo Itachi! -camino por mi rostro como si nada- juguemos! Juguemos! -decía emocionado caminando ahora por mi pecho-

Fin del Flash back~

Cuando termine de recordar ya me encontraba sentando en mi salón de clases, jugando disimuladamente con mi mascota en mis brazos con una pelotita de ule.

-Mio! -dijo tomando la pelota con sus garras y arrojándose hacia atrás mientras que la pelotita se encontraba aprisionada contra sus garras, moviendo de una manita hacia la otra-

-"Aun no le di las gracias por mi regalo..." -sonreí con aquel pensamiento

soy _nuevo espero que me tengan paciencia ... _


End file.
